Jasne jak światło
by Kerisol
Summary: League potrafi zmusić do dorośnięcia nawet najbardziej beztroskie i radosne blondyneczki. Zwłaszcza gdy bohaterowie reprezentujący wszystkie nacje Valoranu zaczynają znikać bądź ginąć, Instytut powoli traci na znaczeniu i na horyzoncie pojawia się widmo kolejnej Wojny Runów...
1. Prolog

**Prolog: Ranny, zaginiony**

_Ranny, zaginiony._

Gdyby państwo Crownguard mogli widzieć swoją córkę podczas tej rozmowy, zapewne byliby dumni z jej opanowania i nienagannych manier – wszak te ostatnie zawsze były dla nich najważniejsze.

(Maniery, Luxanno, pamiętaj o manierach, powtarzała pani matka tak często, że jej głos odzywał się w głowie Lux nawet gdy lady Crownguard była dziesiątki mil od niej.)

Nie wpadła więc w rozpacz. Nie zaczęła krzyczeć, zadawać pytań, nie straciła kontroli nad sobą, nie okazała gniewu, smutku albo niedowierzania.

- Wasza wysokość – powiedziała więc tylko, głosem równie chłodnym i opanowanym jak ten, którym Jarvan poinformował ją, że Garen, Potęga Demacji jest…

…_ranny, zaginiony._

Brzmiało to lepiej niż martwy. Pozwalało zachować jeszcze jakiś blady cień nadziei. Dopóki oczywiście nie spojrzało się w oczy następcy tronu, o których mawiano, że wciąż wpatrzone są w coś nieskończenie dalekiego. Teraz ich wyraz był…

…inny.

- Prawdopodobnie został zaatakowany przez zabójców z Noxus.

Lux milczy – nie przerywa się książętom (maniery, Luxanno, pamiętaj o manierach!). Stoi sztywno wyprostowana, kontroluje każdy oddech, każdy mięsień twarzy i nie mówi niczego, choć chciałaby krzyczeć, że wie, że to oczywiste, kto inny mógłby pragnąć śmierci jej brata, kto inny mógłby dorównać w walce Potędze Demacii, jeśli nie noxiański zabójca.

- Luxanno… - mówi Jarvan i tym razem w jego zazwyczaj chłodnym głosie słychać coś jeszcze, jakiś ślad uczuć. Nie patrzy poprzez Lux na coś dalekiego, coś, co może dostrzec tylko on, a na nią, nie jest dla niego przezroczysta, jak wszystko i wszyscy. I ten wzrok sprawia, że tak bardzo, bardzo chciałaby użyć swojej mocy, stać się naprawdę niewidzialną. – Znajdziemy winowajców. A jeśli on żyje, odbijemy go. Nie zostawię Garena.

_Ranny, zaginiony._

- Dziękuję, wasza wysokość – odpowiada i tak, czuje trochę wdzięczności, nie za deklarację pomocy (czy Garen nie rzucił się do walki by go ocalić, czy omal nie zginął, przerywając egzekucję księcia?), lecz dlatego, że Jarvan powiedział _jeśli_, nie próbuje jej oszukiwać ani ofiarować fałszywych słów pocieszenia. – Czy mogę się oddalić?

- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

- Oczywiście, wasza wysokość.

Ona wie, gdzie go znaleźć. On wie, że i tak nie przyjdzie ani po pomoc, ani po pocieszenie, nie do niego, nigdy do niego. Są jednak słowa, które należy wypowiedzieć, uprzejmości, jakie trzeba wymienić, bo pochodzą ze szlachetnych rodów Demacii i oboje w takich sytuacjach pamiętają o manierach. Dlatego dziewczyna skłania głowę przed Jarvanem, przed swoim księciem i opuszcza jego komnatę, jakby wcale nie miała wrażenia, że coś rozrywa ją od środka. Jest Luxanną Crownguard, światłem swego ludu, dumą rodziny, bywalczynią wielu balów, przyjęć, audiencji i wie, zawsze wie, jak należy się zachować.

Ale jest też Lux, Panią Jasności, która stoczyła niezliczoną ilość walk w League, która wkradła się do kwater głównych noxiańskiego dowództwa. I dobrze wie, jak niewielu jest szermierzy zdolnych dorównać jej bratu, potrafiących go zaskoczyć. Kiedyś, gdy była małą dziewczynką, nie wierzyła, że ktokolwiek potrafiłby stawić czoła Garenowi – ale wszyscy muszą dorosnąć, nawet małe, radosne blondyneczki i teraz doskonale zna słabość swego brata.

_Ranny, zaginiony._

To przeczy wszystkim zasadom Instytutu, bezwzględnie zakazujących jakichkolwiek potyczek na jego terenach, oczywiście poza tymi rozgrywającymi się na arenie. Ci, którzy je złamią (_dadzą się przyłapać na ich łamaniu)_ tracą status, zostają natychmiast wyrzuceni, okrywają się hańbą. Ale ktoś przecież łamie je wszystkie, jedną po drugiej i sprawia, że przestają być ważne, że znaczenie samego Instytutu spada i może niedługo przestanie być potrzebny, bo bohaterowie League nie są już bezpieczni, padają jak muchy. A Lux ten jeden raz chce być po prostu siostrą, nie córką Crownguardów, magiem Demacii.

To nic trudnego. Nic trudnego, bo jest przecież cudownym dzieckiem. Bo umie znikać. Bo światło pozostaje posłuszne jej woli. Bo armia szkoliła ją na szpiega. Poza rozgrywkami magia Lux nie podlega żadnym restrykcjom i dostanie się niepostrzeżenie do kwater zajmowanych przez noxiańskich bohaterów nie dostarcza jej trudności.

- Kto tutaj jest?

Klatka zamyka się, ledwo przebrzmią słowa. Odpowiedź na pytanie (…skąd wiedziała? Czy to ten słynny instynkty zabójczyni?) jest już jasna. Jasna jak… światło.

- Crownguard! Wypuść mnie stąd albo przysięgam, że posiekam cię na kawałki!

Katarina Du Couteau klnie.

Lux przypatruje się jej w milczeniu.


	2. Fortes fortuna adiuvat

Akcja tekstu toczy się na dwóch płaszczyznach czasowych, rozdziały opisujące to, co dzieje się po zaginięciu Garena będą dodawane na przemian z rozdziałami dotyczącymi dołączenia Lux do League.

**I. Fortes fortuna adiuvat**

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, Luxanno?!

Lux oderwała wzrok od okna powozu, przeniosła spojrzenie na surową twarz Garena i posłała mu przepraszający uśmiech. Rzeczywiście nie słuchała brata – była zbyt zajęta przypatrywaniem się coraz bliższej siedzibie Instytutu Wojny.

- Nie podoba mi się twoje podejście. To nie…

- …jest zabawa, od nas zależy rozstrzyganie konfliktów w całym Valoran, a chociaż nie możemy zginąć ani odnieść trwałych obrażeń, walka będzie prawdziwa i prawdziwe będą jej konsekwencje, zaś moje moce na arenie zostaną ograniczone – weszła mu w słowo Lux, która słyszała przemowę Garena już tyle razy, że mogłaby ją wyrecytować bez zająknięcia nawet wyrwana ze snu w środku nocy. – Wiem, bracie.

- Ale wciąż nie rozumiesz. Oglądanie meczy na ekranie to nie to samo, co branie w nich udziału, Luxanno. Chciałbym, żebyś traktowała to poważniej.

Chciałabym, żebyś przestał nazywać mnie Luxanną, pomyślała Lux, trochę zniecierpliwiona. Chciałabym, żebyś znów się do mnie uśmiechnął. Chciałabym, żebyś sobie przypomniał, że nie jestem małą, niepoważną dziewczynką, która dopiero przestała bawić się lalkami. Chciałabym, żebyś przestał być taki… obcy.

- Tak – powiedziała jednak, bo Garen zaciskał usta w wąską linię, poważny i nieskończenie daleki. Rozmowy z nim zdawały się trudniejsze niż kiedyś. – Wiem. Po prostu to słynne miejsce. Jestem… ciekawa, jak wygląda w rzeczywistości. Przepraszam.

Ciekawa… Wszystkich czempionów znanych z opowieści, aren oglądanych dotąd tylko na ekranach, słynnego Instytutu Wojny. Ciekawa, podniecona i trochę zdenerwowana (no dobrze, może bardziej niż trochę), bo wprawdzie ukończyła Akademię i szpiegowała dla Demacii, ale nigdy nie brała udziału w prawdziwych bitwach, a teraz miała stawić czoła najpotężniejszym wojownikom i magom z Valoranu. Garen miał rację: do tego nie mogły przygotować same przekazy, choć obserwowała każdą walkę, w której brał udział jej brat.

Brat nie był zadowolony z jej decyzji o przyłączeniu do League. Powtarzał, że walka na Fields of Justice to zupełnie co innego niż zajęcia w Akademii. Nie mylił się, oczywiście, ale przecież ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Była jednak Crownguardówną i jako córka swego rodu powinna służyć rodzinnemu miastu. Nie mogłaby tego robić w akademickich salach.

_Jestem Lux z Demacii. Nie boję się niczego._

A jednak gdy powóz się zatrzymał, serce podeszło jej do gardła i musiała spleść palce, aby ukryć drżenie rąk. Mimo to wyskakując na bruk zdołała przywołać na twarz swój zwykły uśmiech.

- Ktoś tutaj robi sobie żarty? _Ona_ ma walczyć na Fields of Justice?

Sarah Fortune z niedowierzaniem obserwowała najnowszy nabytek League. Delikatna blondyneczka krążyła po placu niemalże w podskokach, niczym za sprawą magii w jednej sekundzie stojąc obok Garena, w następnej biegając wokół osób zabierających bagaże, by po chwili znaleźć się przy rzeźbach zdobiących wejście do Instytutu.

- Ile ona ma lat? Szesnaście? Siedemnaście?

- Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że miałaś szesnaście lat, gdy zostałaś kapitanem statku – zauważyła Caitlyn, podpierająca się o balustradę tuż obok. Miss Fortune speszyła się, choć oczywiście nie na długo.

- No tak, ale to _ja_. To zupełnie co innego – oznajmiła stanowczo. – Tylko popatrz na tę blondi. Wygląda dokładnie jak te dziewuszki, błagające Gangplanka o autograf. Powinna zbierać kwiatki albo tańczyć na balach, a nie… Chyba zresztą myśli, że tu będzie dużo balów, patrz, ile ma kufrów!

- Potrafi rozproszyć mrok – przemówił ktoś za nimi, wyłaniając się z cienia. Miss Fortune podskoczył i omal nie wypadła przez balkon. Kobieta, która stała z tyłu, wyglądała niczym postać z koszmarów: długie, czarne włosy, ciemny strój, czerwień szkieł przysłaniających oczy.

- Vayne! Chcesz, żebym dostała apopleksji? – burknęła Sarah. Ktoś inny z pewnością nie uniknąłby paru przykrych słów, ale ponura wojowniczka wzbudzała w łowczyni nagród pewną obawę. – Jak długo tu jesteś? Słowo daję, nie można tutaj spokojnie porozmawiać, zawsze gdzieś w cieniu czaisz się ty, Akali albo Shen…

- W League jest już zbyt wielu magów, którzy powinni zostać zlikwidowani – stwierdziła Shauna Vayne, jakby nie słysząc słów miss Fortune. – Tej dziewczynie daj spokój.

Sarah parsknęła drwiąco, krzyżując ręce na pokaźnym biuście. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale niechętnie przyjmowała każdą kolejną ładną, dziewczęcą buzię w siedzibie Instytutu – oczywiście blondynka nie mogła równać się z nią, jednak po co komu tutaj kolejna panna? Nie mogliby ściągnąć jakiegoś przystojnego bohatera?

Czuła się obserwowana.

- Bardzo dziękuję. Może pomogę? Te książki nie są lekkie…

- Nie, panienko, absolutnie, damy sobie radę – zapewnił ją służący. Lux obdarzyła go uśmiechem, z obawą zerkała jednak, jak przenoszą ciężki kufer. Oczywiście, zamek został zaklęty, ale jeśli go upuszczą i któryś z bezcennych tomów ulegnie uszkodzeniu…

Mrowił ją kark. Odwróciła się, niby po to, by podbiec do brata, ale prześlizgnęła spojrzeniem po murach Instytutu – na jednym z balkonów dostrzegła dwie postacie. Z tak daleka nie mogła zobaczyć twarzy, ale nakrycia głów obu dam zdradzały ich tożsamość. Miss Fortune, łowczyni nagród oraz Caitlyn, dzielna pani szeryf. Widziała, co obie potrafią zdziałać na arenie. Bywało, że samodzielnie wygrywały całe mecze.

A niedługo będzie walczyć wraz z nimi lub przeciwko nim, w zależności od tego czy interesy Demacii, Piltover i Bilgewater będą się pokrywać. Na tę myśl z trudem powstrzymała odruch każący zacisnąć palce na różdżce zawieszonej przy pasku. To zawsze ją uspokajało, ale nie chciała pokazać po sobie zdenerwowania…

- Luxanno. – Surowy głos Garena po raz kolejny wyrwał dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Wojownik stał już na schodach i spoglądał na nią wyczekująco. – Czy masz zamiar spędzić tutaj cały dzień?

- Idę!

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do brata. Znów miała wrażenie, że ktoś na nią patrzy. Nie tylko kobiety stojące na balkonie. Zerknęła przez ramię i gdzieś pomiędzy cieniami rzeczywiście dostrzegła jakiś ruch, mignęły jej rude włosy. Du Couteau, zrozumiała, natychmiast odwracając wzrok. Jedna z trzech najlepszych szermierzy Noxus. Jedyna wojowniczka, która dotrzymywała kroku Garenowi. Który też musiał ją dostrzec, bo teraz patrzył gdzieś ponad głową siostry, a wyraz jego twarzy uległ zmianie. Lux ku własnemu zdumieniu nie dostrzegła jednak w bracie złości, niechęci czy choćby ostrożności bądź rezerwy. Jego twarz jakby złagodniała – i poruszył głową, lekko, ledwo dostrzegalnie, gdyby siostra nie obserwowała go tak uważnie, uznałaby to za przypadkowy gest.

Bo jest przypadkowy, zganiła zaraz samą siebie. Garen z pewnością nie pozdrawiałby Katariny, z którą nie raz spotkał się na placu boju. Lux wciąż pamiętała tamten dzień, przed pięciu laty, gdy brat powrócił z pola bitwy pokryty płytkimi, ale licznymi ranami. Dwunastoletnia córka Crownguardów patrzyła w szoku na te zadrapania, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało. Dopiero dużo później usłyszała opowieść o pierwszej walce Potęgi Demacii i Złowieszczego Ostrza.

- Garen? – Odważyła się wreszcie przemówić, mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu, znów skierował na nią spojrzenie, równie surowe jak parę chwil temu.

- Zaprowadzę cię do kwatery. Są wygodne, chociaż w posiadłości przywykłaś do bardziej luksusowych wnętrz.

- Musiałam sypiać w różnych warunkach – zaprotestowała Lux, ale tak cicho, że brat, który zdążył już odwrócić się i wejść do budynku, chyba nawet nie usłyszał. Przez moment miała ochotę zawołać za nim, zapytać, co się z nim stało, potrząsnąć, krzyknąć, zrobić cokolwiek… W końcu ruszyła jednak za nim w milczeniu.

Crownguardowie nie urządzają publicznie scen. Po prawdzie, nie urządzają ich wcale.

Kwatera rzeczywiście nie była tak luksusowa, jak komnaty Lux w rezydencji Crownguardów, dziewczynie jednak to nie przeszkadzało. Półki pomieściły książki, okno, pod którym ustawiono łóżko, wychodziło na wschód i przed południem z pewnością wpuszczało wiele światła, na środku pomieszczenia zostawało sporo pustego miejsca – może na wypadek, gdyby ktoś przed snem miał ochotę wymachiwać szablą albo pomedytować? Uśmiechnęła się lekko, wspominając czasy najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, gdy nastoletni Garen właśnie tak postępował, doprowadzając tym samym do furii panią matkę, bo a to potłukł wazon, a to pociął zasłony, a to omal nie skrócił o głowę nieostrożnej służącej… Młody Crownguard zresztą często coś tłukł albo przewracał. Był niezgrabnym nastolatkiem, nie przyzwyczajonym do własnej postury (wystrzelił w górę nagle, w ciągu roku z niskiego, drobnego chłopca zamieniając się w wyrostka górującego nawet nad ojcem), który nagle zyskiwał płynność ruchu, gdy zaciskał dłonie na rękojeści miecza.

Teraz, oczywiście, było zupełnie inaczej. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz Garen potknął się czy wpadł na coś lub na kogoś.

Lux opadła na łóżko. Niebo za oknem zdążyło ściemnieć i choć miała straszliwą ochotę zacząć zwiedzać i zawierać nowe znajomości, zmusiła się do przebrania i położenia. Jutro czekał ją pierwszy mecz, a przeczuwała, że jeśli podczas niego zaśnie, brat raczej nie będzie zachwycony. Co powie Garen, jeśli Lux zawiedzie?

Myśl pozytywnie, nakazała sobie, spoglądając na gwiazdy widoczne za oknem. Śpiewająco przeszłaś wszystkie testy, jakim poddawani są kandydaci. Byłeś najlepsza w Akademii. Przecież nie zapomnisz nagle, jak używa się różdżki.

Mimo to długo przewracała się z boku na bok, osunęła się w sen późno, sama nie wiedząc kiedy. Gdy poczuła, że ktoś mało delikatnie szarpie ją za ramię, miała takie wrażenie, jakby ledwo co zamknęła oczy.

- Dalej, królewno, wstawaj!

Zdezorientowana uniosła powieki, tuż nad twarzą mignął jej kosmyk długich, rudych włosów. Złowieszcze Ostrze! – pomyślała spanikowana Lux, odruchowo podniosła rękę, pomiędzy palcami rozbłysło światło.

- Auuu! – zawyła oślepiona Sarah Fortune, odskakując od łóżka, trąc podrażnione oczy. Charakterystyczny kapelusz spadł piratce z głowy. – Ty wariatko! Co ty sobie myślisz?!

- Ja… przepraszam, myślałam, że…

…ze jesteś noxiańską zabójczynią i chcesz poderżnąć mi gardło, dokończyła w myślach Lux. To było oczywiście głupie. Nikt z Noxus nie zaryzykowałby ataku na terenie Instytutu. Poza tym na wszelki wypadek kwatery Noxian znajdowały się możliwe najdalej od pokoi Demcian i mieszkańców Ionii, a przy wejściach do skrzydeł pełniono straż. Wreszcie zaś Katarina, gdyby już dostała się do komnaty Luxanny Crownguard, po prostu by ją zabiła, nie próbowała budzić.

- Gratulacje, że w ogóle myślisz, bo można w to powątpiewać – wysyczała wściekła miss Fortune, wciąż szybko mrugając. – Podziurawiłabym cię jak sito, blondi, ale za chwilę nas obie czeka mecz. Bądź łaskawa nie zawalić wszystkiego w ciągu pierwszych trzydziestu sekund, co?

- Postaram się. I jeszcze raz przepraszam. To był odruch.

- Odruch! – jęknęła Sarah, podnosząc swój kapelusz. – To teraz odruchowo zwlekaj się z tego łóżka, ale migiem.

Posłusznie spełniła polecenie, szybko włożyła naszykowany wieczorem strój do walki. Ręce trochę się jej trzęsły, miała trudności z zapięciem lekkiego półpancerza. Wiedziała, że dzisiejszy mecz tak naprawdę nie ma wielkiego znaczenia. Nie powierzono by losów Demacii nowicjusze. Miała reprezentować interesy jakiegoś rodu z Bilgewater, który wdał się w konflikt z inną rodziną – nie znała szczegółów, to Xin Zhao podejmował decyzje dotyczące tego, dla kogo będą walczyć czempioni Demacii. Lux zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przydzielono ją właśnie do tego meczu, ponieważ wynik nie będzie miał żadnego wpływu na Demacię. Będzie miał jednak wpływ na _nią_. Na opinię, jaką sobie wyrobi. I przede wszystkim na to, co pomyśli brat.

- Gotowa, królewno? – spytała miss Fortune ironicznie. Lux zdobyła się jednak na uśmiech. Nie chciała robić sobie wrogów i było jej wstyd za swoją reakcję.

- Gotowa – przytaknęła. – I… miło mi cię poznać. Mam na imię Lux.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że pierwszy raz w życiu nie przedstawiła się jako Luxanna Crownguard.

**Fortes fortuna adiuvat – **śmiałym sprzyja los, Terencjusz.


	3. Dziki kot w klatce

**II. Dziki kot w klatce**

Katarina z furią uderzała pięściami o barierę utkaną ze światła. Lux przyłapała ją w dobrym momencie: zabójczyni nie miała przy boku noży, z którymi zazwyczaj się nie rozstawała. Z ich pomocą prędzej czy później zniszczyłaby klatkę. Pozbawiona broni nie miała szans na wydostanie się.

- Zapłacisz za to głową – wysyczała w końcu Du Couteau, opuszczając ręce. Przestała przeklinać, ale obserwowała Luxannę z nienawiścią w zielonych oczach. – Jeśli sądzisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho…

- Gdzie jest ciało? – przerwała jej Lux. Nie wiedziała, co zrobi, kiedy pozna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Nie była w stanie o tym myśleć, jeszcze nie.

Jakiś ułamek umysłu czarodziejki mimowolnie zarejestrował, że komnata Katariny nie przypomina jej własnego pokoju. Chociaż takiej samej wielkości, z podobnym łóżkiem i półkami, pomieszczenie nie miało żadnych osobistych akcentów. Półki świeciły pustkami, pościeli nie zasłoniono narzutą, ubrania musiały mieścić się tylko w jednym kufrze, na którym teraz leżały ostre, zabójcze noże Katariny, jedyna rzecz świadcząca o tym, że ktoś tutaj mieszka. Lux nie mogła oderwać wzroku od broni, czystej, błyszczącej – Pani Jasności zdawało się jednak, że dostrzega na nich krwawe plamy.

- O czym ty mówisz? – warknęła noxianka, ponownie podejmując próbę sforsowania bariery. – Crownguard, czyżbyś nawdychała się za dużo trucizny Singeda podczas ostatniego meczu?

- Mówię o moim bracie – odparła Lux i nawet ją samą zdumiało, jak beznamiętnie brzmi jej głos. Nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, tak jak twarz, spokojna, wręcz obojętna. Jakby zdołała zebrać wszystkie uczucia i zamknąć je gdzieś głęboko w sobie. Działała automatycznie, niczym ruchome mechanizmy, ostatnie dzieło techników z Zaun, niezdolne do odczuwania bólu. – Dokąd zabraliście ciało?

Przeniosła wreszcie spojrzenie z noży, które zapewne pocięły Garena, które zostawiły tę całą krew na podłodze jego pokoju, na ich rudowłosą właścicielkę. Piękną, zabójczą Katarinę. Lux obserwowała, jak kobieta nieruchomieje w połowie ciosu, jak jej zielone oczy rozszerzają się. Przez moment Du Couteau stała w bezruchu – a potem nieoczekiwanie zaczęła tłuc w świetlistą ścianę, z siłą, jakiej trudno byłoby spodziewać się po kimś o tak szczupłej sylwetce.

- Jakie ciało, Crownguard?! – zawyła, wyprowadzając kolejne ciosy, tak szybko, że jej ręce wydawały się rozmazywać w powietrzu. – O czym ty mówisz, do cholery?!

Na podłogę zaczęła kapać krew. Katarina jakby tego nie zauważyła, uderzała dalej, używając teraz już całego ciała, waliła w barierę barkiem, nogami, łokciami, szaleńczo miotając się w klatce, jak schwytany w pułapkę dziki kot. Na jasnych ścianach pojawiały się pęknięcia, gdzie niegdzie znaczone szkarłatnymi kroplami, ogarnięta furią kobieta nie próbowała jednak nawet skupić się na jakimś konkretnym punkcie.

I Lux zrozumiała, że albo Du Couteau to najlepsza aktorka na świecie, albo się co do niej pomyliła. Ale widziała przecież poprzedniego wieczora, jak razem idą do kwatery Garena, jak brat odwraca uwagę strażnika, by noxianka mogła się tam przemknąć. Widziała i gryzła nadgarstki z wściekłości, ale niczego nie powiedziała, niczego nie zrobiła, a gdy dziś patrzyła w oczy Jarvana, była pewna, że nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy i nawet rozerwanie winowajczyni na strzępy nie przyniesie ulgi, bo by naprawdę usunąć winnych, musiałaby też zabić samą siebie.

Osunęła się na podłogę, w zwolnionym tempie, jakby rzucono na nią czar spowolnienia. Ten widok w jakiś sposób otrzeźwił Katarinę, kobieta przestała warczeć i atakować, oparła się o barierę, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Luxanno – powiedziała cicho, a Lux drgnęła, ponieważ przedstawicielka Noxus nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła się do niej po imieniu, zaś jego pełnej wersji tutaj, w League, używały tylko dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był Garen. – Czy on żyje?

Coś w tym łamiącym się głosie, tak bardzo nie pasującym do dumnej córki rodu Du Couteau, sprawiło, że Lux odpowiedziała.

- Nie wiem. Zaginął. Znaleźli jego krew… dużo krwi.

Dłoń Katariny zacisnęła się i znów rozluźniła. Kłykcie miała mocno poranione, krew spływała po palcach, ale jeśli nawet to dostrzegła, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

- Wiedziałabym, gdyby to byli nasi asasyni – stwierdziła. Piękna twarz naznaczona blizną pozostała nieruchoma, Katarina doskonale potrafiła panować nad mimiką. Zdradzał ją jednak głos, w którym Lux usłyszała ton niepewności i czegoś, co mogło być tylko rozpaczą. Po raz pierwszy dopuściła do siebie myśl, że Złowieszcze Ostrze niekoniecznie wykorzystywała Garena, by zdobyć istotne informacje bądź odciągnąć go od spraw Demacii. – _Wiedziałabym_. Poza tym chcieliby wysłać mnie albo Talona.

- Ktoś jeszcze mógł zauważyć, że tak naprawdę żadne z was nigdy nie starało się pokonać drugiego – wyszeptała Lux. – Nie tak trudno dodać dwa do dwóch.

- Może ciągle żyć – powiedziała Katarina po chwili. Czarodziejka roześmiała się bez cienia prawdziwego rozbawienia. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na żywienie nadziei. Gdyby ta rozwiała się jak dym, Lux nie zdołałaby tego znieść. Nie potrafiłaby przeżyć drugi raz tego, czego doświadczyła rozmawiając z księciem.

- To prawda, Crownguard. Inaczej po co mieliby ryzykować wynoszenie ciała? Może chcą coś z niego wyciągnąć. Wypuść mnie z tej przeklętej klatki, a dowiem się czy stoi za tym ktoś od nas.

- Mam uwierzyć na słowo, że natychmiast nie wbijesz mi ostrza w serce? – spytała. Usta Katariny wygięły się w niewesołym uśmiechu.

- Gdybym otrzymała rozkaz zgładzenia cię, zrobiłabym to bez wahania, Luxanno Crownguard. Ale tu i teraz jesteś jedyną osobą, która może mi pomóc, tak jak ja jestem jedyną, która może pomóc ci dowiedzieć się czy zaatakowali go zabójcy z Noxus.

Lux zawahała się. Lojalność Katariny wobec rodzinnego miasta nie podlegała dyskusji. Jeśli nawet żywiła jakieś autentyczne uczucia do Garena, zeszłyby na bok w obliczu powinności.

- A jeśli tak, Złowieszcze Ostrze? Jeśli dowiesz się, że Noxianie zaplanowali zamach, że gdzieś go przetrzymują? Co zrobisz? Ruszysz mu na pomoc? Zdradzisz?

Przez twarz Katariny przebiegł grymas, zniekształcając bliznę - najlepszy dowód na to, jak daleko sięgało oddanie kobiety. Była zaledwie dzieckiem, kiedy osiągnęła sławę zabijając demaciańskiego generała. Miała wtedy tylko piętnaście lat. Nie skończyło się na tym, już kolejnej nocy powróciła do obozu i przedarła się przez żołnierzy Demacii, by posłać sztylet prosto w serce jednego z dowódców, a blizna stanowiła pamiątkę po tym wydarzeniu. Lux słyszała tę historię, opowieść o rudowłosej dziewczynie, która wygrała walkę niemożliwą do wygrania, która umknęła pościgowi choć krew zalewała jej oczy. Sama była wtedy dziesięciolatką i ukryta pod płaszczem niewidzialności słuchała, jak Jarvan opowiada o tym Garenowi.

Już wtedy zdawał się zafascynowany tą historią. Spotkał Katarinę Złowieszcze Ostrze w boju trzy lata później i od tamtego dnia piękna dziewczyna z blizną na twarzy stała się jego obsesją.

- Nie – przyznała szczerze. – Ale powiem ci, gdzie go szukać.

Gdyby potwierdziła, Lux wiedziałaby, że kłamie. Teraz jednak Pani Jasności pozwoliła, by klatka znikła, świadoma, że być może popełnia jeśli nie największy, to przynajmniej ostatni błąd w swoim życiu.

Katarina podeszła do kufra, umocowała sztylety na pasach wokół bioder i ud. Żadne ostrze nie poleciało w stronę czarodziejki, w każdej chwili gotowej do postawienia ochronnej bariery.

- Czekaj tu.

- Chcesz, żebym po prostu ci zaufała?

- Myśl, Crownguard – parsknęła Katarina zirytowana. – Idę ciągnąć za język siostrę i Talona, mam zamiar złożyć Swainowi gratulacje z okazji pozbycia się Garena, a jeśli od nich niczego się nie dowiem, zażądam, żeby Darius zdradził mi, jak zdołał pokonać Potęgę Demacii, który tyle razy uszedł moim ostrzom. Nie wypadłoby to wszystko zbyt szczerze, gdybym ciągnęła za sobą ciebie.

- Racja – ustąpiła Lux. Katarina rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie jestem głupiutkim dzieckiem, za które wszyscy mnie mają.

- Nie wszyscy – stwierdziła zabójczyni po chwili i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszła z pokoju. Luxanna Crownguard, wciąż siedząc pod ścianą, podciągnęła kolana do piersi, otoczyła nogi ramionami. Umiała stać się niewidzialną, ale nie potrafiła naprawdę zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i teraz straszliwie żałowała, że pozostaje to poza jej zasięgiem.


End file.
